


For fUCKS SAKE LEON

by TeSoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Kirigiri Kyoko, But knowing his class that's not happening, Chatting & Messaging, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary Ikusaba Mukuro, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kuwata Leon, Trans Male Character, asexual makoto naegi, but secretly, chatfic, chatroom, everyone bullies junko, everyone loves makoto, genderfluid makoto naegi, genderfluid togami byakuya, leon dies in almost every chapter, leon is a principal fucker, makoto and celestia are already dating, makoto just wanted a normal chat, mom friend kyoko, mukuro just wants one normal conversation, naegi makoto centric, toko isn't as obsessed with byakuya, trans kyoko kirigiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeSoda/pseuds/TeSoda
Summary: 11037: so11037: quick questionMiku: Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?11037: is jin a bottom or a top?Thats a big mirror: WHAT THE FUCK?Miku: I WAS RIGHT---Makoto makes a groupchat thinking it would be a good idea to talk to his friends. "What could possibly go wrong?"
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto, Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocider Jack/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Ogami Sakura, Naegi Makoto/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 21
Kudos: 246





	1. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11037: so
> 
> 11037: quick question
> 
> Miku: Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?
> 
> 11037: is jin a bottom or a top?
> 
> Thats a big mirror: WHAT THE FUCK?
> 
> Miku: I WAS RIGHT

**[ Makoto Naegi has added Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, and 13 more people to the chat! ]**

**[ Makoto Naegi has given Kyoko Kirigiri, Chihiro Fujisaki, and 1 more person admin! ]**

**[ Makoto has named the chat "Class 78" ]**

**[ 10 people are online! ]**

**MN:** hello!

**KK:** Hello, Makoto.

**AA:** Hiya!! Why did you make a chat? We already have one

**KI:** GREETINGS CLASSMATES! I SEE WE HAVE ANOTHER CLASS CHAT! I MUST ASK THAT WE KEEP THIS ONE ACTIVE AND ABOUT SCHOOL LIKE IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!!

**MN:** actually, this one isn't about school! I wanted to talk to everyone and thought a chat would be a good idea. I tried using the one we already have but that didn't really go well..

**MI:** The chatroom locked us out of it, didn't it??

**LK:** imagine being so chaotic ur own chatroom shuts down on u

**SM:** That was only because Junko spammed it so much that it froze!!

**JE:** The conversation was boring. I was just trying to make it more lively.

**SM:** Wait, who has admin?

**MN:** Me, Kyoko, Chihiro, and Kiyotaka

**LK:** thats not a lot of people

**MN:** last time, everyone had admin, and I'm sorry, but it didn't really end well…

**AA:** That's fine! I trust your judgement. I'm sure they're great admins!!

**MN:** thank you! You all still have permission to change your names. You just can't change anyone else's

**JE:** You just had to take the fun out of it, didn't you?

**LK:** oh thank god

**JE:** WOW. RUDE! How could you not appreciate the names I picked for you all?!

**LK:** …

**MN:** …

**CF:** …

**SM** : …

**AA:** …

**KK:** …

**JE:** ALRIGHT ALRIGHT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP SENDING THAT!

**LK:** no offense 

**LK:** nvm full offense 

**LK:** ur nicknames were trash

**JE:** WAAAAAH EVERYONE IS BULLYING ME

**KI:** THERE IS TO BE NO BULLYING IN THIS CHAT! AS ADMIN I AM MAKING SURE THIS IS A SAFE SPACE FOR THE PEOPLE HERE!! THERE WILL BE NO BULLYING!!!!!

**LK:** chill we were all just joking

**LK:** we didnt mean it

**JE:** I don't know about that

**[ Chihiro Fujisaki has changed their name to “Cheerio”! ]**

**LK:** oh are we changing names now?

**[ Leon Kuwata has changed his name to “11037”! ]**

**HY:** Oh, we have another group chat and no one told me?!

**[ Hifumi Yamada has changed his name to “Alpha and the Omega”! ]**

**TF:** NO NO NO NO!

**TF:** CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW!!

**Alpha and the Omega:** Why should i?! My name did nothing wrong!!

**TF:** CHANGE IT!

**SM:** What's wrong with it?

**TF:** YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

**[ Makoto Naegi changed his name to “MLucky”! ]**

**MLucky:** are you talking about the movie?

**TF:** … There's a movie?

**MLucky:** yeah! Alpha and Omega

**TF:** Oh. That one…

**MLucky:** ?? what other one is there??

**TF:** Hopefully none.

**11037:** holy shit my childhood just slapped me in the face what the fuck

**KK:** If it's just a kids movie. Why are you so angry about it, Toko?

**TF:** I'll message you about it.

**KK:** Alright.

**Alpha and the Omega:** Good guess, Mr. Naegi! However, that is not the reason for my name!

**[ Kyoko Kirigiri has changed Alpha and the Omega’s name to “Alpha and Omega”! ]**

**KK:** It is now.

**Alpha and Omega:** HEY!

**[ Kyoko Kirigiri has changed her name to “Kyoko”! ]**

**Kyoko:** There.

**MLucky:** why just your name?

**Alpha and Omega:** Am i being ignored?!

**Kyoko:** I have nothing else to change it to.

**MLucky:** can I change it for you?

**Kyoko:** Sure.

**Alpha and Omega:** HELLO??

**[ MLucky changed Kyoko’s name to “BluesClues”! ]**

**MLucky:** sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you!

**Alpha and Omega:** … i can't stay mad at you, can i?

**BluesClues:** … 

**BluesClues:** This name is fine. Thank you, Makoto.

**MLucky:** :D

-

**Class 78**

**[ 5 people are online! ]**

**MLucky:** hey, quick question

**BluesClues:** What is it?

**MLucky:** what do you do if you burn water? Asking for a friend

**AA:** YOU WHAT

**MLucky:** I SAID A FRIEND

**[ Aoi Asahina changed her name to “H2No”! ]**

**H2No:** I'm laughing so hard I'm crying omg

**Cheerio:** … So that's why the smoke detector is going off

**H2No:** I thought Yasuhiro was trying to cook again lol

**YH:** Hey!!! I can cook things!

**H2No:** Not well

**11037:** to be fair

**11037:** that thing has gone off at least once for everyone

**H2No:** Yeah, but it goes off EVERYTIME Yasuhiro cooks

**YH:** It's not my fault it hates me!!

**MLucky:** while this conversation is funny, please help, the kitchen stinks

**BluesClues:** So you admit it was you.

**MLucky:** please just come help me

**BluesClues:** I'm on my way

**[ Byakuya Togami is online! ]**

**BT:** Why is the smoke detector going off? 

**H2No:** Makoto burnt water

**BT:** … Do I even want to ask how?

**MLucky:** I promise I didn't mean to do this

**BT:** Sure.

**BT:** Now can someone turn that damn thing off? That deeping is driving me crazy!

**BluesClues:** It's off. Happy now?

**BT:** Good. Now I'm going to leave. Don't tag me.

**[ Byakuya Togami has changed his name to “Do not disturb”! ]**

**[ Do not disturb is offline! ]**

**11037:** just for that im gonna tag him at least once every day

**[ Sayaka Maizono changed her name to “Miku”! ]**

**Miku:** I'm surprised he didn't leave yet

**BluesClues:** He knows Makoto will add him back.

**11037:** rip rich bitch i guess

-

**Class 78**

**[ 9 people are online! ]**

**[ Mondo Oowada has changed his name to “Thats a big mirror”! ]**

**[ Kiyotaka Ishimaru has changed his name to “I have big eyebrows”! ]**

**Thats a big mirror:** Bro

**I have big eyebrows:** BRO!

**Miku:** Oh my god

**[ Yasuhiro Hagakure has changed his name to “Highro”! ]**

**Highro:** :)

**Miku:** … Did you just-

**CL:** Oh, I didn't notice we have another chatroom.

**[ Celestia Ludenberg has changed her name to “Queen of liars”! ]**

**Queen of liars:** That's better.

**[ Sakura Oogami has changed her name to “SakuraTree”! ]**

**H2No:** Hiya Sakura!

**SakuraTree:** Hello, Aoi

**JE:** How the hell did I forget to change my name

**JE:** Hold on

**[ Junko Enoshima has changed her name to “Junko Fucking Enoshima”! ]**

**Junko Fucking Enoshima:** That's better

**[ MLucky has changed Junko Fucking Enoshima’s name to “Junk”! ]**

**Junk:** >:O

**MLucky:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-

**Class 78**

**[ 7 people are online! ]**

**11037:** so

**11037:** quick question

**Miku:** Why do I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?

**11037:** is jin a bottom or a top?

**Thats a big mirror:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**Miku:** I WAS RIGHT

**Queen of liars:** I was thinking he's more of a switch 

**Miku:** WHY ARE YOU JOINING IN

**MI:** It is one in the damn morning what the hell

**11037:** im sorry

**11037:** but koichi radiates too much bottom energy

**11037:** theres no way

**TF:** I have so many regrets. Why didn't I leave this chat when it started .

**Thats a big mirror:** We're not fucking doing this. No. This isn't real. im dreaming. We're not actually talking about our teacher and principals sex life. No. i refuse to fucking believe it

**Queen of liars:** Want to bet on it?

**Miku:** WE'RE NOT BETTING ON OUR TEACHER AND PRINCIPALS SEX LIFE

**Queen of liars:** You're not betting on it. I am

**Thats a big mirror:** WHAT THE F UCK

**TF:** I can't. I'm not doing this. I'm leaving 

**[ Toko Fukawa is offline! ]**

**11037:** ur on!

**MI:** Kyoko, if you're reading this, I am so sorry

**Thats a big mirror:** LEON WHY DID YOU ASK THIS WHAT THE FUCK

**11037:** LISTEN I WAS CURIOUS 

**Junk:** DO YOU WANT TO FUCK THE PRINCIPAL, LEON?

**11037:** … ngl sounds kind of hot

**Thats a big mirror:** im done. im fucking done

**Queen of liars:** Well that was unexpected 

**Junk:** ARE YOU A PRINCIPAL FUCKER, LEON

**Miku:** DEAR GOD WHY

**[ Mukuro Ikusaba is offline! ]**

-

**Class 78**

**[ 6 people are online! ]**

**BluesClues:** ….

**11037:** shit

**MI:** Kyoko, I am so sorry

**11037:** … i can explain 

**BluesClues:** Can you? Can you really?

**[ Toko Fukawa has changed her name to “How do I leave”! ]**

**How do I leave:** I hate this chat and almost everyone in it.

**Miku:** Almost?

**How do I leave:** There are exceptions. You're not one of them.

**Miku:** Ouch

**Junk:** To be fair, it was funny

**MI:** It was not

**BluesClues:** Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you from this chat.

**11037:** youll make makoto sad

**BluesClues:** …. Fine.

**11037:** oh thank god that worked

**Junk:** Looking back through the chat, we still didn't get an answer

**[ BluesClues is offline!]**

**[ Mukuro Ikusaba has changed their name to “Only Child”! ]**

**[ Only Child is offline! ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi - MN - MLucky  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - KK - Kyoko - BluesClues  
> Byakuya Togani - BT - Do not disturb  
> Junko Enoshima - JE - Junko Fucking Enoshima - Junk  
> Mondo Oowada - MO - Thats a big mirror  
> Celestia Ludenberg - CL - Queen of liars  
> Leon Kuwata - LK - 11037  
> Sayaka Maizono - SM - Miku  
> Toko Fukawa - TF - How do I leave  
> Genocider Syo - GS - Toko but better (She'll show up soon)  
> Aoi Asahina - AA - H2No  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru - KI - I have big eyebrows  
> Hifumi Yamada - HY - Alpha and the Omega - Alpha and Omega  
> Chihiro Fujisaki - CF - Cheerio  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure - YH - Highro  
> Mukuro Ikusaba - MI - Only Child  
> Sakura Oogami - SO - SakuraTree


	2. The Makoto loving starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junk: We get it. You wanna fuck Kyoko’s dad. You don't have to keep saying it
> 
> 11037: FOR FUCKS SAKE
> 
> 11037: NO
> 
> 11037: I MEANT MAKOTO
> 
> 11037: wait

**Goth gf - Egg bf**

**Goth gf:** According to all known laws of aviation...

**Egg bf:** NO NO NO

**Egg bf:** NOT AGAIN

**Goth gf:** Oh come on

**Goth gf:** It was funny

**Egg bf:** last time you sent me the whole thing you broke the app. I couldn't even open it

**Goth gf:** Aawww come on. It got fixed, didn't it?

**Egg bf:** you. Broke. The. App

**Goth gf:** It was still funny

**Egg bf:** why can't you send it to someone else?

**Goth gf:** And let people know I meme?

**Egg bf:** anyone could look at my phone and know. Or I could tell them

**[ Goth gf has deleted 12 messages! ]**

**Goth gf:** No one will believe you

**Egg bf:** >:O

**Goth gf:** <3

-

**Class 78**

**[ 5 people are online! ]**

**H2No:** So are we just going to ignore what happened last night?

**BluesClues:** Absolutely.

**H2No:** Ok but-

**BluesClues:** Aoi Asahina.

**H2No:** ALRIGHT 

**MLucky:** did she just cut you off mid sentence?

**11037:** can we not talk about how i almost died please?

**Miku:** No, you did this to yourself. We're gonna make fun of you for it

**BluesClues:** …

**Miku:** *We're gonna make fun of you for it in a separate chat so Kyoko doesn't have to suffer reading it

**BluesClues:** Thank you.

**11037:** OH COME ON

-

**Class 78**

**[ 8 people are online! ]**

**11037:** do you ever just look at someone and think

**11037:** fuck im gay

**Junk:** We get it. You wanna fuck Kyoko’s dad. You don't have to keep saying it

**11037:** FOR FUCKS SAKE

**11037:** NO

**11037:** I MEANT MAKOTO

**11037:** wait

**[ 11037 has deleted 1 message! ]**

**11037:** dont let him see that

**Thats a big mirror:** Hell yeah

**I have big eyebrows:** I have to agree with you there!

**Cheerio:** Yeah

**Cheerio:** Wait.. Is it still gay if you're nb??

**11037:** i think so?

**Junk:** Fuck I'm STRAIGHT

**[ How do I leave is online! ]**

**[ How do I leave has changed her name to “Toko but better” ]**

**Toko but better:** Ngl I'd smash

**Only Child:** Pretty sure he's ace?

**Toko but better:** *Ngl I'd cuddle

**H2No:** Okay but who isn't straight/gay for him?

**H2No:** ALSO I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE READING THIS STOP BEING IN DENIAL AND RESPOND

**Only Child:** He's cute

**Junk:** You basically stalk him

**Only Child:** H e s c u t e

**Junk:** Valid reason. Have a nice day

**[ MLucky is online! ]**

**11037:** SHIT

**MLucky:** hey! What's going on?

**Queen of liars:** Don't worry about it

**H2No:** Oh so NOW you choose to talk?

**[ 11037 has deleted 7 messages! ]**

**[ Junk has deleted 4 messages! ]**

**[ Cheerio has deleted 2 messages ]**

**[ Thats a big mirror has deleted 1 message! ]**

**[ I have big eyebrows has deleted 1 message! ]**

**[ Toko but better has deleted 2 messages! ]**

**[ Only Child has deleted 2 messages! ]**

**MLucky:** GUYS?

**Queen of liars:** Don't worry about it

-

**Class 78**

**[ 7 people are online! ]**

**Junk:** Hey guys!! I found a cool trick!

**Junk:** If you type in your password it will automatically censor it! Look

**Junk:** **********

**MLucky:** let me try!

**MLucky:** *************

**H2No:** Woah that's so cool! *******

**Cheerio:**!!! *******

**Do Not Disturb:** ilovemakotonaegi1234

**Do Not Disturb:** ….

**[ Do Not Disturb is offline! ]**

**H2No:** SKCJFUIDJD

**MLucky:** BYAKUYA???

**Junko:** Y̸͟͞o̸͟͞u̸͟͞ a̸͟͞r̸͟͞e̸͟͞ n̸͟͞o̸͟͞t̸͟͞ i̸͟͞m̸͟͞m̸͟͞u̸͟͞n̸͟͞e̸͟͞ t̸͟͞o̸͟͞ t̸͟͞h̸͟͞e̸͟͞ p̸͟͞r̸͟͞o̸͟͞p̸͟͞a̸͟͞g̸͟͞a̸͟͞n̸͟͞d̸͟͞a̸͟͞ r̸͟͞i̸͟͞c̸͟͞h̸͟͞ b̸͟͞i̸͟͞t̸͟͞c̸͟͞h̸͟͞

**11037:** OH MY GOOODDDD

**MLucky** : HELLO?

**Queen of liars:** Don't worry about it

-

**Class 78**

**[ 6 people are online! ]**

**BluesClues:** Hey, can someone help me?

**Miku:** With?

**BluesClues:** I'm trying to insult Byakuya and I need an insult.

**Do Not Disturb:** Are you seriously that incompetent that you need to ask these imbeciles? I thought you were one of the smart ones in this class. Guess I was wrong.

**Junk:** You could invert his ribcage!

**Junk:** You’re gonna french braid his nervous system!!

**Junk:** YOU’RE GONNA USE HIS INTESTINAL LINING AS A JUMP ROPE!!!

**11037:** WHAT THE FUCK

**BluesClues:** No to all of those. And should I be concerned?

**MLucky:** obnoxious!

**Miku:** MAKDOFHEB

**BluesClues:** Perfect.

**[ Do Not Disturb is offline! ]**

**Junk:** HAHA COWARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this chapter but I wanted to get something out. Hopefully the next one will be better (And yes that was an OHSHC reference at the end)
> 
> \--------
> 
> Makoto Naegi - MLucky  
> Kyoko Kirigiri - BluesClues  
> Byakuya Togani - Do not disturb  
> Junko Enoshima - Junk  
> Mondo Oowada - Thats a big mirror  
> Celestia Ludenberg - Queen of liars  
> Leon Kuwata - 11037  
> Sayaka Maizono - Miku  
> Toko Fukawa - How do I leave  
> Genocider Syo - Toko but better  
> Aoi Asahina - H2No  
> Kiyotaka Ishimaru - I have big eyebrows  
> Hifumi Yamada - Alpha and Omega  
> Chihiro Fujisaki - Cheerio  
> Yasuhiro Hagakure - Highro  
> Mukuro Ikusaba - Only Child  
> Sakura Oogami - SakuraTree
> 
> Celestia Ludenberg - Goth gf  
> Makoto Naegi - Egg bf


End file.
